The legend of Zelda ocarina of time triad hero's
by Ari Phoenix
Summary: Din's mistake leads to the timeline restarting with new characters and old. how will Link deal with Another Kokiri and a Gerudo working with him? Chapter 2 is up, plz R
1. It begins, again

Hi This is Ari saying hope this works. This is a story that i came up with of a concept of another friend, so enjoy

Disclaimer: i don't own Zelda, but i do own all the OC's and Concepts, so no suing.

**Prologue.**

Link walked towards Ganon to give the finishing blow,but he never got there. For as he was about to Strike, Ganon resurged with the power of the triforce of power and he flung Link like a rag doll. As Link fell, he heard Ganon say to Zelda,"you have lost, and as such, you can never save Hyrule or the triforce." Then he finishes throwing link off the edge, but in a rescue attempt he plays the song of time on th ocarina. Link misses one note, but it works. The world goes dark for a few seconds. Then link hears someone calling his name, "link," "Link...Wake up, or you are going to make Saria mad again."

**Chapter one: The beginning again?**

"Link, are you going to get up?" The kokiri said to The hero of time"It's time to get up you lazy bum,."

Link starts to get up, but remembers what happend, and lies back down"why, I just failed to save time and Zelda, Hyrule and the Triforce from Ganondorf. I am no hero, and i shouldn't even bother."

"Rhox, is Link going to get up, we had planned a picknic in the lost woods today if he doesn't remember." Says a voice from outside. The voice was of a young girl.

"Sorry, I don't think He is, Saria" The dark kokiri Said, though he didn't have a fairy, he was still like Link, and thought that he just had to wait his turn

'Well, His name is Rhox' Thought Link, 'he must be my roomate.'

The picnic in mention, was five days before Navi came to him.

"Well, looks like we have to let him lie their, like the wuss he is." Says Rhox.

In response, Link throws his hand made boomerang and knocks Rhox off the Balcony, The boomerang was made by Link, Saria, and their friend Ashley.

"Sorry Ashley and Saria, The Bum Won't come out of bed" Says Rhox.

The first girl, had Short, green hair, and wore a green dress, The second was Simularly dressed, But was a Brunette with long hair. The kokiri named Rhox, Was a dark looking kokiri, with a black headband, and raven colored hair. His Tunic was a darker shade of green than the others though. He also had a pale complexion.

The First girl was Saria, also known as the Forest Sage.

The Second girl was Ashley, also known as the Princess of the kokiri, Because She was Saria's best friend.

"Ouch" Says Rhox as he got hit yet again by Link's Boomerang.

"Loser" Mido Says as he walks up to Saria.

"Oh no, not again" Says Everyone, except Mido, Who then preceeded to hit on Saria. He did this on a daily basis. But here came another part of Mido's dailey life, His beating by Rhox, and or Link. In This instance, It was it was Rhox's fist and Mido's Face that collided.

The Reason for this was, well, Mido Proclaimed himself the only worth for The Girls in the Village. So He was beaten by the only two villagers who could, which just so happen to be the one's that he made fun of, Link and Rhox.

Then came Mido's only actual friend, hes only known as the cursed kokiri.

For some reason after they met, Mido's house has gone through dailey bombardment's of random stuff.

"Mido! what have you done you fiend."Cursed said to Rhox.

Rhox replied with "just giving Mido a small drop in his self image."

Well after that the day went on, the two girls and the Dark kokiri had their picnic and then went home. As a parting note to Saria, Rhox said "Maybe he won't be pitying himself tomorrow, then you can tell him your fellings again."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day a simular morning event, where Rhox gets knocked out the window, this time landing on Mido.

"Nurse" called the Cursed Kokiri as he ran off. Mido ended up with a cuncusion. Rhox ended up with job of cutting wood for the torches of the village. He got it complete with his trusty ax. Link had the same dream as before of him and zelda and the three goddesses.

At the hospital, Mido was mummy wrapped because the nurse was tired of hearing his voice.

This is going to be a long night says the nurse to her other patients, who all agreed that it was time to knock Mido out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The third day.'2 days before navi's arrival,' Thought Saria as she walked to Link and Rhox's house. She wasn't sure how Time had restarted, but she Knew it did, and that there was some differences, such as Rhox and Cursed.She had some idea of possible reasons, but the only one who would truly know was depressed, but she was sure that everything else was normal. 'What was that' Thought Saria as she saw a shadow in the village. it was taller than any of the kokiri. Saria used her powers as a sage to catch up with it. What she found had red hair, Tan skin, and black clothing.

"A Gerudo male... Ganon! He's not supposed to be here." Exclaimed Saria as she ran to Link and Rhox's house.

"Ganons here" Shouted Saria to Link from the ground.

'what', thought Link'So he's come to finish me off.'

Rhox replied to Saria with "Whose Ganon?"

Link mumbled "King of the Garudo's, International badguy, Want's to rule."

"Oh" says Rhox "I'll deal with him."

Rhox Jump's out of the house with his ax and lands infront of Saria "where?"

Saria Starts to show him where, when the Gerudo Thief Jumps out of the shadow of Mido's house with a bag of loot.

"Yo." Says the Gerudo as he walks up to Saria and Rhox.

"Die Fiend!" Yells Rhox as he rushes the Gerudo, the said Gerudo just dodges and grabs Saria's hand.

"Wha...This isn't Ganon" Says Saria in Realization "he's too short."

"What?" Says The gerudo as he gets clocked by Rhox.

Rhox now out of adrenaline from the encounter" That wasn't Ganon?"

"My name is Xenious" Says the Gerudo getting up,"I am a Gerudo Prince from Another area."

"But I thought that a male Gerudo was born only once in every thousand years." Says Saria uncerntainly.

"I'm not from around here you could say." Xenious said as he looked through the stuff he stole from mido.

Saria and Rhox looked at each other, then decided it worked.

"So the hero of time is in a daze" Xenious asks towards them,who replied with a nod.

"Then it's time to start training!" Xenious yells as he grabs Rhox, and runs towards Termina field.

"Wait!" Saria yells at Rhox and Xenious,"kokiri aren't supposed to leave the forest yet."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At termina Field, 1 hour later.

"What a waste of a morning, we will have to wait for later unless..."

Xenious does a few hand motions towards the area infront of them, then the song of time is heard.

"Time is reversing" Rhox says in aww and wonder.

"yep" Xenious says as he takes note of the effects, "The song of time."

Then the ground around the forest gate began to shake.

"What the Hell is this!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And Thats the end of Chapter one, Chapter 2 will start soon.

R&R and please tll me if anything is wrong. oh andI tried my best to profread.


	2. Hero preparations

**Chapter 2 Hero preparations**

Ari here with this update, to all who read, wish there were some reviews, oh well.

Here is the next Chapter.

A/N I don't own Legend of Zelda, and I doubt you do either.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They are Stalchilds" Xenious says as he brings out a blade with a boomerang curve.

"And they will be our opponents" Xenious continues, tossing the blade to Rhox.

The stalchilds start to rise up from the ground, and Rhox watches in a horrified wonder.

"If I'm using your sword, what will you use?" Rhox asks.

"Move right now and you will see." As rhox complies, Xenious lets lose with some dark magic bolts shattering a stalchild.

"woooh, how did you do that?"

"A family secret" Xenious replies coolly.

Rhox finally realizes that more of them are starting to come out of the ground. He turns and decapitates a Stalchild.

'Now that's the spirit" Says Xenious as he blasts 2 more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Link...Link... Link" A voice calls to him as he starts to wake up again.

"Who is it?" Link asks as he sees a female with red hair and a raid dress.

"it is I, Din, and I have made a terrible mistake," She says, still slightly tipsy.

"What ever it is, I can't fix it." Link replies irritably.

"I accidentally had the second time line start while everything is still in there."

"Oh" says Link, now recognizing the new people in the line so far." So that's what happened."

Din suddenly gets slightly exasperated "I got drunk during the last battle, and didn't keep track of what happened after you fell." She pouts.

"SO what!" Says Link now mildly irritated "I have to deal with what you have done to the timeline."

"There is no way to fix the timeline." Din Says as she is on the verge of tears.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Meanwhile-

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of this." says Rhox as he slays another Stalchild, cracks forming on what's left of its bones.

"Don't think it's over yet, we still have hours till morning." Xenious replies," But You might want to duck."

Rhox asks "Why?"

"Because That plants about to hit you if you don't."

Rhox ducks and just misses getting hit. Then tries to hit it, but bounces off the propeller like blades," how do I hurt this thing?"

"Rhox, throw that blade like a boomerang at the spinner in the middle of its underside."

Rhox complies, and watches as the blade slices right through the plant, and returns, almost hitting Rhox in the head.

"Woooh, Dude, you never told me it could do that." Rhox exclaims at Xenious.

"Don't get too attached, I have to return that to the Gerudo Nation soon."

"Aww."Rhox says disappointedly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Morning-

"That was fun" Xenious says as he enters the village; Just to be dragged away by a couple of Gerudo thieves.

"You're under arrest for stealing from the gerudos, follow us."

"So that's what you meant by you'd have to return it" Rhox says finally understanding it."

"Yep" well time to face my punishment, see you later, and don't get into trouble until I get back." Xenious says with a smile that says I'll have fun.

"Rhox, Saria said what happened and you didn't say anything to me first." A female voice from behind Rhox says.

"Ashley, sorry but it came up suddenly, didn't have time to tell you." Rhox says shakily.

"Ashley, don't give that much of a hard time, you're scaring him," a second female voice says, that voice of course was Saria.

He turns around to see them both, giggling, "What, Xenious says I needed to train, so I did." Rhox says.

"Whatever" they both say as they walk to the pond.

'Link, their scaring me' Rhox thinks to himself. "Wait up" he calls to the girls.

The rest of the day goes without much incident.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Dream starts up again, but this time he sees Din a bit clearer, When it gets to the ganon part, he sees a male Gerudo and Rhox with him, and they start blocking hits for him as ganon laughs and runs away.

Then a voice he hoped to never hear again wakes him up.

"Link...Link..Link why do I have to help such a lazy boy." Navi says as she hits him a couple of times.

"What." Link says finally getting up.

"The great deku tree wants to see you."

"I know that, "

"Then why aren't you there yet?" Navi asks.

They spend an hour getting Link to answer, and up, As link starts to get to the Entrance to the Deku trees grove, a familiar person and a lackey stop him.

Mido asks Link, "Why do you have a fairy?"

Link Plays along "Oh this is Navi, and she says the Great Deku Tree has summoned me."

"Why would he he summon you and not me, Mido the Great."

"Because he wants to, and it's nun of your business why" Says Rhox as he approaches.

"Well even though, I won't let you pass unless you're properly equipped with a sword and a shield." Mido says as he continues to block the way.

Xenious now show up next to Rhox in Gerudo fashion." Sorry I'm late, just had to grab a few things while I was out."

He hands Link the Kokiri Sword and a Deku shield." Were going with him." Xenious and Rhox say at the same time.

"Well ok so Link can go, but I'm not letting an outsider and a nobody Through just because they say so. And that was Kokiri Sacred treasure you just handed to that Slacker, I can't forgive..." At that moment Xenious and Rhox punch Mido in the face, then follow Link.

"That was easy, now get out your ax," Xenious says. "we'll have to help."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ari:Hi There, hope you guys Like it so far, I havent gotten many reviews, and I don't have internet at home, so I have been doing this at school.

Mdiori: And we have been trying so hard.

Shirai:So Please help us with input and encouragement.

Silver: And also Constructive criticism is also wanted.

All:So please Read and Review.

Preview of next chapter

"You three must help, there is not much time."

"We will do as best as we can."

Thats all for now.


	3. The Great Deku Tree, or the Journey begi

**Chapter 3:The Great Deku Tree, or the first step to destiny.**

**Ari**: until I can get Internet, or the Library gains better USB ports, these will be few and far between.

**Shirai**: so bear with us, we will get through this, together.

**Midori**: And we would like to thank the two who reviewed.

**Silver**: But we will save the thank yous for later chapters, as well as some out takes of funny situations.

**Ari**: Oh and an Author note, This Fic may become higher rated in later chapters, so I shall put it down, You have been warned.

**All**: Now on to the fic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So they pass Mido's unconscious corpse, Rhox now has an axe in his hand, Xenious with his hands, and Link, with the Kokiri Sword and a deku shield. The look at the grove in aww, Navi being herself.

Navi: "So...why did you guys come here with the lazy Hero."

Xenious: "Because, he could use our help, and so we can get stronger."

Navi: "Oh. well be respectful to the great deku tree. Oh and watch out for the Deku Babas."

Xenious shoots a plant like creature, and it turns into a deku stick, "Oh, so that's where they come from" ponders Xenious.

Rhox growls: "I don't like those plant things much." as he cuts down another baba, link follows suit and kills one himself.

after they all have one deku stick, they hurry off to see the great deku tree.

"Hello Children," The deku tree says " There are more of you than there is supposed to be" he contemplates.

"Oh great one, sorry but if not for these two, Link would not have gotten here." Navi explains.

"Well, now I have to tell you three something" He coughs, then continues on

"I, am dying, it is thanks to Ganon that I am dying, you must purify me, and I will then give you the thing needed for the rest of your quest." He explains.

"We won't fail you." Rhox shouts. "I have been through this before," Link thinks aloud. "If it's to stop Ganon, I'm in" cheers Xenious.

"Alright, then enter, and free me from this curse, oh great warriors" The deku tree commands as he opens his mouth.(the front door)

The four enter,(yes I am considering Navi a part of the group.) and see all the stuff of the first area.

"Cozy," Mumbles Xenious.

They all see how dark it is, and suddenly Link starts laughing.

"He's lost it," Navi mumbles, slapping her forehead.

"No I haven't, I went through this already." Link explains as the look on his face slowly shifts from bright to stupid "I can't remember any of it." He cries.

"He's lost it." Navi and Rhox say at the same time.

"No he hasn't, he just can't remember because with the timeline's change, so has the powers in the dungeon." Xenious explains knowledgeably.

"What?" asked all three of the companions at once.

"He just lost his memories of the previous time stream so he can't remember, so He's lost."

"Oh, so that's all." Rhox says in relief.

-A little while longer, they got into the room with the Slingshot-

"How in the world are we supposed to get across here?" Link asks the rest of the group.

"I can fly across…but that doesn't help any of you three." Navi contemplates.

"I can float across, but only by myself." Xenious adds.

"We'll just do this the nice way." Rhox says as he looks at link, then picks him up and throws him across the gap, from which he gets to the chest and claims the slingshot.

"Got it." Link Exclaimed as Xenious charged energy into his hands.

"What are you doing," Rhox asks curiously.

"Getting him down." Xenious answered mischievously.

One shot of energy later, and Link was climbing down, slightly scared of Xenious.

"Got him down, didn't I?" He asks his comrades, seeing him as slightly trigger-happy by now.

"Never do that while one of us is in the area of your target!" Link yells at Xenious.

"Ok, ok, just thought I'd help." Xenious says with a look that said relax.

-Continuing through the dungeon (I haven't played for a while)-

(So I will only go over the rooms that are most important.)

After going through Some more of the Dungeon, they ran into an old problem, The webbing, but they saw the torches and figured it out "This is how to do this, you set one deku stick alight, so as to set flame to webbing." Xenious says, as Rhox went and grabbed the key, Link had grabbed the map, and Xenious had grabbed the compass, so they were all prepared to fight the boss.

"Lets do this, so we can save this tree" Rhox says quickly as he goes through it first, followed by Link, who was pushed, and Xenious, who jumped for the fun of it.

"We aren't just saving any tree, we are saving the Great Deku Tree" Navi adds exasperated.

-Ghoma's nest-

"Were is this thing," Rhox asks, getting angry

"In here, probably above us" Xenious says, not really paying attention to himself.

"Ummm." Link says, looking up.

Queen Ghoma dropped in her fashion, pulled a quick dance, then goes back to the ceiling.

"In order to hit her, you guys will have to cause her to fall, then daze her, and then hit her with all your might." Navi explains hastily.

Xenious, already having the plan down in his head, launches a blast of dark energy at Queen Ghoma, who falls to the ground, but Link misses with his first shot, and Rhox didn't wait till she was dazed to attack, ending in him wounded.

"That was terrible, you guys need teamwork." Navi

"What are you doing, oh wise one" Rhox sarcastically remarks.

"She's right you know" Xenious Points out "we do need to work together, but if we time it right, we can beat her on this try."

Link suddenly brightens, "I see what you mean, if we manage to pull things in a timed style, we can get in a few good hits, Ok here's the plan, Xenious will knock her down, then when she hits the ground, I'll shoot her with the slingshot, and when she's paralyzed, Rhox, you and I will attack until she break out, and we'll follow it till she's done," Link finishes, looking proud of himself.

-Second try-

Xenious charges a dark bolt, and hits the parasite queen with a direct hit, when she hits the ground, Link shoots her with a Deku nut from his fairy slingshot, and she gets dazed, then Rhox, with much glee, starts attacking with his ax as link pulls out the Kokiri sword, they attack in a quick, but controlled frenzy.

After a few minutes of hack and slash, Ghoma suddenly cries out in pain as her eye breaks open, spilling puss all over the ground.

"You guys caught on quickly" Navi praises, "nice follow through."

Then a circle of light appears on the ground, Link seems to pick something up, neither of the other two could see, and then the light picks him up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Outside, they see Link and the Great Deku Tree talking, even though they had cut time, they still ended up too late, but he hands Link the Kokiri Emerald, then as Link and Rhox were about to leave, the Great Deku Tree said one more thing.

"My children, you are not Kokiri, you Link, are a Hylian, and Rhox, you came from a faraway place called Clock town, you both will be needed to save this place, so you have my order to leave and save this land, so one day we shall all be safe." The great Deku tree then dies.

**Ari: **well, that's all for now, I have to contact my friend who gave me the Idea for the next few parts.

**Midori: **Ari's been having trouble on this chapter, so any help she would appreciate.

**Shirai: **Like the dungeons, the people, and stuff like that.

**Rei: **and we hope for more reviews, sorry no preview.

**All: **Sayonara for now, and please Review.Oh, and that situation has changed, the one at the top, I just moved, and now have internet.


End file.
